Attack on Titan (Manga)
Our founder Ymir used the power of the titans to build bridges across mountains Grisha Yeager to the Eldian Resterationst Stats Title Attack on Titan 進撃の巨人 Shingeki no Kyojin Author Hajime Isayama Illustrator Hajime Isayama Original run September 9, 2009 – present Japanese publisher Kodansha English publisher Kodansha Comics Magazine Bessatsu Shōnen Magazine Genre Dark fantasy Overview Attack on Titan (進撃の巨人 Shingeki no Kyojin?, lit. Advancing Giant(s)) is a manga series written and illustrated by Hajime Isayama. It was first published in September 2009 and is serialized in Kodansha's Bessatsu Shōnen Magazine. Currently, it is on its 30th volume. An official English version by Kodansha Comics began serialization in the United States in June 2012.1 As of October 2013, it was also made available online on Crunchyroll's manga platform, where it is consistently scheduled to be published on the same day as the Japanese release ("simulpub").2 Since April 2016, Amazon simulpubs the series as well on its comiXology and Kindle Store platforms. Title The original Japanese title, "Shingeki no Kyojin," has a dual meaning. The literal translation of the title is "Advancing Giant(s)" or "Attacking Giant(s)", with giants being Titans in the context of the series. In this way, the title can refer to both the advancing threat of the Titans or to a single attacking Titan. Plot Main article: Timeline Roughly a century before the beginning of the series, a mysterious race of giant, man-eating humanoids, known as Titans, suddenly appeared and nearly exterminated humanity. In order to protect themselves from this threat, the few survivors built three concentric Walls, called Maria, Rose, and Sheena, and encased themselves in this limited territory, forgetting everything about the outside world and the history before the building of the Walls. In the present, a boy named Eren Yeager, his adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman, and their friend Armin Arlert, dream about seeing the world outside the Walls some day; but their peace is abruptly interrupted when an unusual 60-meter tall Colossus Titan and an Armored Titan breach the outermost Wall, and Eren sees his mother dying in the resulting devastation. Eren vows revenge against the Titans and later enlists in the military branch Survey Corps, accompanied by both Mikasa and Armin. As the story progresses, more mysteries surrounding the true origin and nature of the Titans, as well as the lost history of the world are addressed, and the reader gradually discovers that the Titans may not be the real enemies. Eren and the Survey Corps find themselves as the only remaining hope for their civilization, as they fight to uncover secrets from the past and stop the forces that want to bring about the destruction of mankind in the present and future. Chapters and Story arcs Fall of Shiganshina arc The first story arc of the Attack on Titan series. The story begins as we venture into the Walls of humanity and meet our main protagonists, Eren, Mikasa and Armin. However, a mysterious threat known as the Titans cause a daily threat and our heroes soon learn of their terror as the Colossus Titan breaks through the gate. Manga * To You, 2,000 Years From Now * That Day Struggle for Trost District arc The second story arc of the Attack on Titan series. Shortly after their graduation, the members of the 104th Training Corps are thrown into a fight against the Titans as the Colossus Titans appears at Trost District and breaks through the Wall. During the battle, Eren learns of the mysterious power deep inside him. Will he be able to use it to aid humanity and make it the first victory against the Titans? Manga * Night of the Disbanding Ceremony * First Battle * A Dull Glow in the Midst of Despair * The World that the Girl Saw * Small Blade * Roar * The Beating of a Heart Can Be Heard * Captain Levi * Where's the Left Arm? * Response * Icon * Wound * Primitive Desire 104th Training Corps arc The third story arc of the Attack on Titan series. After witnessing the horror of Titans, Eren, Mikasa and Armin decide to undergo a military training and enroll into the army as members of the 104th Training Corps. There, they get to know the rest of the trainees and slowly begin understanding the hardships of a soldier. Manga * One by One * Necessity * Delusions of Strength * Night Of The Disbanding Ceremony * What Should I Do Now? The Female Titan arc The fourth story arc of the Attack on Titan series. After the battle, Eren is assigned to the Levi Squad as a member of the Survey Corps. Along with some of his friends, he gets ready for an upcoming expedition. However, beyond the Walls, there is an unpredictable danger awaiting our heroes. Manga * Still Can't See * Special Operations Squad * Opening the Gate * Long-Distance Enemy Scouting Formation * The Female Titan * The Titan Forest * Bite * The Easy Path * Erwin Smith * Choices and Consequences * Crushing Blow * Losers * Grin * Mercy * Wall * Soldiers Dance Clash of the Titans arc The fifth story arc of the Attack on Titan series. Suddenly, a group of Titans appears inside the Wall, signalizing a possible breach of Wall Rose. The members of the 104th Training Corps find themselves in a bloody fight against those mysterious Titans, however, unbeknownst to them, there is a danger lurking within the group, one that Eren and others will have to face in a decisive battle. Manga * The Beast Titan * I'm Home * Southwestward * Utgard Castle * Soldier * Ymir * Historia * Warrior * The Armored Titan * Strike, Throw, Submit * The Hunters * Opening * Children * Someone * Charge * Scream The Uprising arc The sixth story arc of the Attack on Titan series. The situation inside the Walls becomes critical after the murder of Minister Nick and a subsequent attempt to kidnap Eren and Historia. Knowing that the king's actions greatly endanger humanity, Erwin begins his plan - the plan to overthrow the government! Manga * Squad Levi * Krista Lenz * Smoke Signal * Location of the Counterattack * Pain * Actors * Kenny the Ripper * Gunshots * Soul of a Heretic * Trust * Reply * Sin * Chains * Welcome Party * Dreams and Curses * Wish * Outside the Walls of Orvud District * Ruler of the Walls * Friends * A Dream I Once Had Return to Shiganshina arc The seventh story arc of the Attack on Titan series. There is peace again within the Walls, and the Survey Corps prepare for a new expedition to Shiganshina. Thanks to Hange's new weapon, the hopes to retake the lost territory once and for all are stronger than ever. But at their old home, known and powerful enemies are awaiting and a fierce battle is coming. Manga * Bystander * Night of the Battle to Retake the Wall * The Town Where Everything Began * Mission Objectives * War on Two Fronts * The Thunder Spears * The World They Saw * Descent * Perfect Game * The Nameless Soldiers * Promise * Hero * Cleaver * Midnight Sun * The Basement * That Day * Borderline * The Attack Titan * Meeting * To the Other Side of the Wall Marley arc The eighth story arc of the Attack on Titan series. Across the sea, the nation of Marley finishes its fight with the Mid-East Allied Forces using the power of the Titans. However, it becomes all too clear to the Marley military that the power of the Titans is losing its place in the modern age. In order to maintain its hold on the world, the power of the Founding Titan is needed now more than ever. Unfortunately for the Warriors, the Founder still rests in the hands of Eren Yeager and the last remnants of Eldia, the devils of Paradis whom Reiner Braun will soon have to confront once more. Manga * The Other Side of the Ocean * Marley's Soldiers * Midnight Train * The Boy Inside the Walls * Liar * The Door of Hope * From One Hand to Another * Good to See * Guilty Shadow * Declaration of War * The War Hammer Titan * Too Little, Too Late * Assault * Victors * Assassin's Bullet * Brave Volunteers War for Paradis arc The ninth and final story arc of the Attack on Titan series. The Survey Corps have returned to Paradis after the attack led by Eren on Liberio, but they soon find themselves at trouble in their own land when a faction of soldiers goes rogue and attempts to seize control of the territory, intending to found a new Eldian Empire with Eren as their leader. Meanwhile, Marley prepares to launch a devastating counter-strike on the island. With enemies inside and outside, a multi-front conflict begins to decide the fate of Paradis. Manga * Visitor * A Sound Argument * Guides * Counterfeit * Children of the Forest * Ignorance * Savagery * Sole Salvation * Support * Above and Below * Judgment * Sneak Attack * Brothers Older and Younger * A Fleeting Moment * Memories of the Future * To You, 2,000 Years Ago * Island Devils * Thaw * Sunset List of Attack on Titan Chapters THE DESPERATE BATTLE BEGINS! For the past century, what's left of mankind has hidden in a giant three-walled city, trapped in fear of the bizarre, giant humanoids known as the Titans. Little is known about where they came from or why they are bent on consuming humankind, but the sudden appearance of an enormous Titan is about to change everything... BIRTH OF A MONSTER The Colossus Titan has breached humanity’s first line of defense, Wall Maria. Mikasa, the 104th Training Corps’ ace and Eren's best friend, may be the only one capable of defeating them, but beneath her calm exterior lurks a dark past. When all looks lost, a new Titan appears and begins to slaughter its fellow Titans. Could this new monster be a blessing in disguise, or is the truth something much more sinister? TRAITOR The last thing Eren remembers before blacking out, a Titan had bitten off his arm and leg and was getting ready to eat him alive. Much to his surprise he wakes up without a scratch on him, with a crowd of angry soldiers screaming for his blood. What strange new power has he awakened, and what will happen when the boy devoted to destroying the Titans becomes one himself? HUMANITY PUSHES BACK! The Survey Corps develop a risky gambit—have Eren in Titan form attempt to repair Wall Rose, reclaiming human territory from the monsters for the first time in a century. But Titan-Eren’s self-control is far from perfect, and when he goes on a rampage, not even Armin can stop him! With the survival of humanity on his massive shoulders, will Eren be able to return to his senses, or will he lose himself forever? CAN YOU GO HOME AGAIN? Thanks to Eren, humanity has taken the town of Trost back from the Titans. Exhausted, Eren falls into a coma for three days—and wakes in shackles, staring at Erwin Smith, leader of the Survey Corps. Certain that Eren's father's research holds the key to the mystery of the Titans’ rise, Smith wants an expedition to retrieve it from the house where Eren grew up. But that’s deep in Titan territory, and to get there Eren will need to master a power he still doesn’t fully understand... TITAN ON THE HUNT On the way to Eren’s home, deep in Titan territory, the Survey Corps ranks are broken by a charge led by a Female Titan! But this Abnormal is different—she kills not to eat but to protect herself, and she seems to be looking for someone. Armin comes to a shocking conclusion: She’s a human in a Titan’s body, just like Eren! TURNING ON THEIR OWN The Survey Corps sets a cunning trap to capture the mysterious Abnormal Titan that broke through their ranks. As Armin tries to determine the grotesque creature’s identity and purpose, Scouts report Titans closing in on all sides! But they don’t seem to be after the humans—instead they’re targeting the Titan!